saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Luftplatzen
8,000 for 50 9,600 |premammocost = 3,200 for 50 3,2000 for 50 38,400 |damage = 1,050 2,000 3,000 |dot=300/2 sec Standard & 450/2 sec |pierce = 10 |aoe=4 |rof = 3 rps |mag = 12 |reload = 3.2 sec |movement = -30% |type = Full Auto |class = Rocket Launcher |damagetype = |droplevel = 45 78 & |1dps = 4,050 6,900 10,350 |mdps = 40,500 69,000 103,500 |augdps = 16,200 27,600 41,400 |manufacturer = Teknoboom|ammopacksize = 50|ammoversion = |craftcost = 3,219,120 4,419,440 22,097,200 |alloycost = 6,438 55,243 662,916 }} The Luftplatzen (German for "air-burst") is a fully automatic rocket launcher made by Teknoboom. It deals the largest amount of damage of any non premium Teknoboom weapon, the title going to the Zerfallen. It also does damage which increases its potency. The Luftplatzen is the perfect weapon for killing huge hordes of durable zombies & is a good weapon to use. It also has a very large blast radius & has a RoF of 3 RpS. Additionally, it has a larger blast radius than the T-101 Feldhaubitz, perfect for destroying clusters of enemies. The large blast radius is balanced out by the fact that the explosion is shaped like a cone instead of a circle, so make sure to line up a group of zombies in a straight line for maximum effect. Note that this weapon has a rather small clip size for its RoF, however, which pales into uselessness with Overclocked; however this is mainly a problem for those who lack a fast enough reload. The blast, unlike all other blast weapons, is a cone in the front rather than a circle, sometimes giving difficulty hitting foremost and some more zombies behind it when those are moving, especially runners & worms due to their fast speed. It should also be mentioned that this is an excellent weapon for killing bosses such as Loaderbots, & the explosion is also useful against Shielders as it pierces through the shields. In addition, this is extremely overpowered against Bloater swarms in Apocalypse. Trivia * The Luftplatzen is the first rocket launcher that deals damage. * It is one the few guns that can be augmented with any augment, along with the WP Flamethrower, the WPX Incinerator & Vitriol. * It is one of the few weapons with a color other than black, gray, or white on it, this case being the trigger which is dark red. * It has the same reload sound as most shotguns. * During the Easter update of 2016, it was possible to get a 10*** version of this gun as a reward for placing in top 1% of a bounty. * The Luftplatzen received an "Easter Edition" around Easter (March 28th) 2016. It was called the Hot Cross Gun, and replaced the Luftplatzen from strongboxes and crafting. Its description was "Ahh, just my luck, chocolate chip! *cough* Raaaaaisins". * The version in mobile has a different red positioning than the PC version. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Teknoboom weapons Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Expansion Pack Weapons Category:Thermal Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:DoT Weapons Category:Weapons with an Easter Edition Category:Non-Premium Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile